


Caught

by buggheadstory



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Embarrassed Peter Parker, F/M, Mentions of Smut, Peter Parker gets some, Peter Parker is hot, Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggheadstory/pseuds/buggheadstory
Summary: Peter is making the Avengers suspicious with his weird behavior.Is more entertaining than the summary makes it.





	Caught

Peter didn’t take off his shirt anymore.

Which was okay, they didn’t need to see him shirtless all the time.

But he started to wear shirts when sparring. And that was weird. He also started to be a lot more paranoid about people with his phone, left claiming “Ned is calling,” or “Aunt May is calling.” Or “this is urgent and I’m sorry but I have to take it!” 

And The Avengers, friends, and May all noticed. It couldn’t possibly be because of Spider-Man, because a stab wound would be impossible to hide, and of the enhanced healing. Plus, that wouldn’t explain the phone. So they couldn’t figure out what the problem could possibly be.

———————————-

They had just finished a mission. Steve was doing debrief and was almost finished when Peter got a phone call. He gave an apologetic look, looked at the contact and had a slight smile and a panicked face. “Sorry, I have to take this!” He ran out of the room before they could stop him. Some of them groaned at his sudden leaving and Tony just slightly laughed. Clint spoke first.

“Okay, I can’t be the only one wondering what the FUCK that kid is hiding.”

“Language!” Steve said.

Sam rolled his eyes, “I agree though. He’s become so secretive in the last month.”

Natasha looked around the room before crossing her arms, “I think he’s hiding something. Someone.”

They all looked to her.

“What?!”

“Why would you think that?”

“How long have you been thinking about this!”

“No way, we would know!”

“Peter couldn’t keep that a secret.”

“SHUSH!” Wanda yelled.

They all looked at her. 

“Why don’t we just ask.” She said as if talking to a toddler.

Some of them sighed and others laughed.

“I agree with both of those things, the way he hides his phone.” Bucky said.

“We should ask Mr. Parker, I agree.” Vision said with a slow nod.

“But that doesn’t explain the shirt thing. There is no way I’m the only one who noticed!” Clint said.

Rhodey nodded his head, “I noticed.”

“Maybe he’s insecure.” Bruce offered.

“Do you think that Flash kid started to bully him more?” Steve asked.

“If he did he better start planning his funeral.” Natasha said.

“Once again, Romanoff, I agree.” Tony said. 

“But honestly, one second he rips off his shirt when sparring and the next week he spars in a sweatshirt? Not normal!” Sam exclaimed. 

“Okay. Next time he tries to leave to take a call we make him answer it with us and we get him to take off his shirt next time we are sparring. Which means if one of those two comes up I want everyone present just Incase he is hiding bruises from that kid Flash. I just hope there isn’t anything and we are just paranoid.”  
Tony planned out.

Everyone nodded their agreement and left the meeting room.

—————————-

They were all in the common room. Steve was reading, Sam, Clint and Bucky were playing Mario Kart, Natasha And Wanda were talking while Vision talked to Bruce. Tony and Peter were talking about school while Pepper listened and played with Peter’s hair. It was pretty loud in the common room.

Until a cell phone broke through the noise. The game was paused and everyone looked at Peter. He fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Sorry guys I have to-“ Peter started apologizing.

“Not so fast Underoos. Why don’t you answer that phone right here, on speaker phone.” Tony cut him off with a smirk.

“U-um are you sure this will be really quick.” Peter tried to get them to let him out, his face beet red.

“Who is it?” Clint asked.

“A-a friend f-from school.” Peter mumbled with his head down.

The phone shut off. A second later it started ringing again.

“Just a friend?” Bucky asked with an even bigger smirk.

Peter sighed in defeat and answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

“Hey, Em.” Peter said with a smile.

“Hey Pete! What are you doing right now?” Emily answered in a cheery voice.

“I-I’m with my family. You’re on speaker just to let you know.” Peter said with a laugh.

“O-oh. Hi Peter’s family!” Emily said.

“Hello Peter’s friend!” Clint yelled and waved his hand even though she couldn’t see him.

They all said their hellos to the girl on the phone.

“So, Pete, I was wondering if you were coming to my house to study for Mr. Wiley’s test?” Emily asked.

Peter smiled, “Sure! Let’s meet at 11:00 and for lunch at 12?”

“Oh! Sure! See you tomorrow, Parker!” Emily said.

“Bye Emily!” Peter smiled and hung up the phone.

“Just a friend?” Rhodey said with a smirk.

Clint sent him a knowing wink and Sam smirked. Wanda looked at him in an older sister way, while Natasha looked protective and fond. 

“Leave me aloooneee.” Peter whined as he retreated to his room.

——————————-

The Avengers were off on a mission two weeks later. Peter was in the tower alone in the afternoon and was bored, so he called Emily.

“Hi baby.” He said once she picked up.

She blushed with a small smile, “I’m guessing you aren’t around your family.” She laughed.

He laughed too. “That’s actually why I called. They are on a mission until tomorrow afternoon and I’m lonely.” He moaned with a wink.

She smirked with red cheeks. “Would you like me to come over and ‘entertain’ you?”

He lightly blushed but smirked wider. “I’ll order pizza?” 

“Oh how romantic,” Emily laughed “See you later, sexy.” She winked before laughing harder and hanging up. 

He laughed too before placing their orders.

——————————

The mission was a dud.

They were sent to investigate a base in Washington, to find it was empty and the best thing they could get was a few drinks and a hot dog.

So they went back home, on Friday night.

They were way early but decided the surprise would make Peter happy.

“Hey FRI, is Peter in the Tower?” Tony asked. The Avengers all listened as Clint landed the Quinjet. 

“Yes, sir. It seems he is in his room.” FRIDAY responded. 

“What’s he doing?” Steve asked.

No answer.

“FRI? What’s Peter doing?” Tony asked.

No response. They all quickly rushed inside.

“Take us to Peter, FRIDAY.” Tony said urgently.

When the arrived in the common room, they were surprised to find two empty pizza boxes, a bowl of popcorn kernels, a few crushed coke cans, and Dirty Dancing played on the screen.

“To his room.” Natasha said.

They quickly ran up the stairs and towards Peter’s bedroom. 

But as they neared, all they could hear were quiet groans. They all looked at eachother, slightly disturbed.

“FRIDAY? Is Peter alone?” Wanda asked with a knowing smile.

“It’s seems not, Ms. Maximoff.”

Then Clint, Rhodey, Bucky, and Sam burst into laughter. Steve shook his head while Natasha and Wanda shook with contained laughter. Vision didn’t seem to care and Bruce seemed amused but disturbed. Tony looked...proud? But at the same time he couldn’t stop his laughter.

But they did notice how the groans and moans stopped from the room. Peter must have heard them.

“Peter? Is that you?” Tony asked even though he knew the answer.

“Y-Yeah it’s me!” Peter stuttered and sounded slightly out of breath, causing them all to laugh harder.

“K, Underoos I’m coming in.” Tony said.

“N-No Mr. Sta-AHHH!” Peter yelled as they all burst in. 

Peter was hidden under the covers. A girl with honey hair and green eyes was also hiding. They both were beet red and slightly sweaty.

“UM! CAN YOU NOT!” Peter yelled. 

Still laughing, they exited. As the door closed, Tony yelled, “We are talking about this later!”

—————————-  
“Y-You guys are back early.” Peter muttered, clearly embarrassed.

“And you clearly weren’t expecting us.” Steve said, sounding slightly disappointed.

“Mhm, how was the mission?” Peter said, trying to distract them.

“Utter shit. Now, who is your girlfriend?” Tony said looking still amused while the others were still quietly wheezing.

“Hi, u-uh, I’m Emily Clarke. Uhm, nice to meet you? This isn’t exactly how I wanted to meet Pete’s family.” Emily awkwardly laughed, still red. Peter groaned and buried his head in his hands.

“Hey, we heard enough of that already.” Clint said, causing everyone to choke on their laughter as Peter and Emily turned Scarlet. 

“Emily, nice to meet you. How long have you been together?” Natasha asked, her laughter subsiding.

“Um, psh, what a year now?” Emily said.

Peter nodded. Tony choked on his spit. 

“A YEAR!?” Sam asked, gaping.

“Long enough to get used to this moron. Hi, I’m Tony, nice to meet you.” Tony said recovering.

“Uh-um, n-no it’s a great to meet you. And yeah, this dumbass can put up with me too.” Emily said with a loving smile and a laugh.

The Avengers, assassins, super-soldiers, witches, spies, men with wings and metal suits, and a man that is a doctor and a raging monster, swooned. 

They fucking swooned.

Well except Vision. He didn’t really care or understand.

Peter smiled and poked at Emily’s side, who giggled and smacked his hand away.

“Okay, so since we are here, let’s talk about the fact that we don’t want any more spider babies running around, capiche?” Tony said with a genuine smile.

“TONYYYYYY!!”


End file.
